


Status Quo

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, post rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Green Lantern Corps has finally returned to its own world and time, and the gang meets Hal- their former leader- for the first time after he had gone rogue on them. <br/>They still don't know why he had done what he did. For them, he is still a traitor. <br/>Even if red rings aren't involved, Hal should have known that things wouldn't have gone well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing set after Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps. Because I love the Green Lanterns- and it's still hans't been discussed anywhere that Hal and Kilowog were working together when it had happened what had happened...

When he finally got his friends back, it wasn’t as Hal had expected things to go. 

He knew that the last time they had seen each other the whole Corps believed him to be on the run after an attempted murder; but it had been more than an year since the universe had last heard of the Green Lanterns, and he had assumed that by now, John knew the truth.

Well, apparently he didn’t.

Because as soon as Hal had gotten close to his long-time friend to pat him on the back and see how his ex-girlfriend was doing, John’s closed fist had collided with Hal’s face,the Marine’s strength definitely superior to the pilot’s one, and Hal had ended up on the ground. 

Ungraciously. Unexpectedly. Like some rookie.

_ Bloody Hell. _

John grabbed the still down Hal for the collar, and lifted him a few inches, ready to deliver punch after punch; as far as he knew, Hal was a traitor, had showed the Corps that what the Universe believed, it was all true; at his back, Guy was looking at them, standing tall at crossed arms, an expression that was a mixture of disgust, disappointment and – despite the lack of a red ring- rage as clear as a day. 

Hal hadn’t been expecting any of this.

And yet, he… _understood_ it. 

That was why he didn’t mind a beating, after all. He probably even deserved it, deep down. 

“What the… John, enough!” Kilowog jumped in between the two men, disappointed with both his former recruits; with Hal because he was ready to go down for something he hadn’t (completely) done, and with John because he had always been to quick when it came to judge.

John’s eyes were filled with rage- so much that, had a red ring been around,it would have probably chosen him as its next bearer- when he tried to force his way to Jordan once again, ready to finish the job he had previously started. He didn’t care if he was a member of the Justice League, and the Justice League didn’t kill- Jordan deserved that, if not much worse, punishment. 

“He did only what I ordered him to, you stupid human!” Kilowog spat from his mouth, practically breathing on John’s face. “We needed to sell that everything that had gone bad for us was his fault!”

“And your brilliant plan was to get him to send you in a coma?” Guy asked with a lifted eyebrow, shaking his head and tsk-tsking them. And people called him hot-heated, rushed and crazy….

Kilowog took a couple of steps back, so that Hal and John were again in front of each other; neither of them was doing anything- Hal still had that kicked puppy expression, John still seemed a militaristic disappointed parent – so Guy took the problem in his own hands.

He punched Hal in the face. Hard. 

And then he turned to face Kilowog, smug and sarcastic and arrogant. “If you weren’t so big and I weren’t the respectful person I am, I’d kick your ass too. What kind of stupid plan was that? I wouldn’t have thought of it even myself!” He chuckled. “Ok, now that we are back to the status quo and I’m the one going around punching people, do we have a plan or not? Because let me tell you, I’ve got an hot chick waiting for me back home!” 


End file.
